


Angeal's Theory ™

by ectocosme



Series: crack week 2017 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Humor, I Tried, M/M, conspiracy theorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: 2nd entry for the crack week 2017Genesis is woken up by Angeal who has "PROOFS! I HAVE PROOFS!"





	Angeal's Theory ™

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "conspiracy theorist" so I took the guy you'd never suspect being one and made him

“Genesis.”

Angeal's whisper and light shove on his shoulder woke up Genesis. He swatted Angeal's hand away, then wrapped better the sheets around him.

“Genesis, wake up.”

Irritated, Genesis opened one eye only to scowl at the SOLDIER dressed all in black. The red lights of the alarm clock glared teasingly at Genesis. The redhead groaned.

“03:00 am Angeal? Really?” Genesis put his head under his pillow and curled on himself. “Go to sleep, you foolish man. Or go away.”

“Genesis, what I've found is more important than your beauty sleep.”

Angeal raising his voice woke up Genesis a bit more. He rolled onto his side and gave the man a frown. Apparently, he hadn't been woken up just for Angeal to say he was back, sane and alive from his mission.

“What?”

“Come on!” Angeal ushered. “I have proofs of my theories.”

“Oh goddess,” Genesis moaned, rolling back on his stomach to hide his face into his pillow. “Like the four other times?”

“Gen!”

Angeal harrumphed, almost pouting and generally acting like the kid he wasn't anymore. To contradict his actual childliness, Angeal had a stubble on his chin that probably had grown from the start of his mission.

Since he still had it, then Angeal came to Genesis as soon as he came back to the Tower. The redhead smiled and reached for Angeal's cheek. He liked the feeling, though Angeal hated how old even the smallest hint of a stubble made him.

“Gen, please!”

And now Angeal was pouting. Genesis groaned, but let the big guy get him out of bed. Genesis took his blanket though. And his pillow. Only for Angeal to make him sit in the middle of their shared bedroom.

Angeal rummaged under his own shitty bed and took out his personal pc. The young man was almost bouncing but kept his voice low so no other SOLDIERs could hear them. The walls were flimsy here. They just as well could share a huge dormitory for all the privacy those walls got them.

“Was it necessary to get me out of bed?”

Angeal shot him a smile and carded a hand through his hair.

“It's exciting, Gen, please.”

“I'm awake. You can't ask more from me,” Genesis mumbled, already dozing off as the computer powered up.

Angeal was almost bouncing, a big smile on his lips. Genesis was still irritated, but this kind of expression was worth waking up in the middle of the night. Even if it was to hear about Angeal's wild theories.

A card was inserted in the machine, then a loading icon. Genesis hoped it'd be quick because he was falling asleep on the cold floor.

“There, there, just a moment!” Angeal boomed excitedly.

Knocks on both sides of the little bedroom made him hunch on himself and give a sheepish look to Genesis. The redhead was going to pat Angeal's head when a change in the laptop image caught his attention.

“That's normal?”

Pixels jumped, blinked, and corrupted the screen entirely, then the machine started heating up. It's fan going wild and screeching. Angeal almost jumped on the thing to retire the USB card, he retired his hand, hissing in pain as smoke rose from the pc.

“No! No! My proofs!” Angeal wailed. “I had something on this JENOVA. It would've helped me to prove every damn Head of Departments was an alien! Gen do something!”

The redhead blinked blearily at the laptop fuming and beeping. Which only made other SOLDIERs around them knocks on the walls. But the sound of it, Genesis was certain one made a hole in the first layer.

“I can burn it quicker?”

Angeal gritted his teeth, “This,” he pointed the dying machine, “is a proof some people want to hide things, Gen.”

Eyebrows furrowed in frustration, Angeal bit on his lower lip in a sulking way that had always endeared Genesis. He took the man's neck and massaged it, putting his own head on Angeal's shoulder.

“I'll buy you another laptop and even ask a programmer to protect it or something.”

Angeal moved his head, surely trying to look at him, though Genesis was falling back asleep so he didn't bother to open his eyes.

“You would?”

“Sure, can we go to bed?”

There was a second of silence, then Angeal – maybe driven by remorse for waking up at an ungodly hour – picked him up and put him in bed. Genesis sighed happily to find back his soft mattress – considering the hardness of the ground – and stretched like a contented cat. He grabbed Angeal before he returned to his own bed and pulled him inside.

“It's too little Gen,” Angeal complained.

“Shush, sleep.”

Next to him, Angeal huffed, then moved around – and him in the process – to find a comfortable position. Then a wonderful silence fell on the bedroom, with Angeal's body warming up the sheets.

“Tomorrow we finally talk to Sephiroth.”

Genesis groaned into his pillow.

“We're not asking him if he's half-alien, Angeal.”

“But-”

Genesis rolled over the other and mashed Angeal's face against his torso. It shut up Angeal, but Genesis was uncomfortable now.

“We're still talking to him, though?” came the muffled voice of the young SOLDIER.

Genesis moved so his nose wasn't on the headboard, then put his head on Angeal's shoulder and patted his cheek blindly.

“Yeah, yeah, we're talking to the prodigy,” Genesis grumbled. “Now shut up, I'm sleeping.”

Before he fell totally asleep, he heard Angeal mumbles something.

“You gotta admit, hairs like this aren't human.”

Genesis would never admit out loud he agreed on this.


End file.
